superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Pink Loser and Bubble Buddy (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Big Pink Loser"'' |- |'Storyboard Directed by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Paul Tibbitt Mike Roth William Reiss Caleb Meurer Carson Kugler |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Bubble Buddy"'' |- |'Storyboard Directed by' |Jay Lender |- |'Storyboard Artists' |William Reiss Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender William Reiss Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guest Star' |Corky Carroll as Grubby Grouper |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Donna Castricone |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |C.H. Greenblatt Mr. Lawrence Mark O'Hare Merriwether Williams Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Vender #2 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Voice #3 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Larry, Delivery Man, Guy #4, Voice #4, Fish #1 |- |'Carolyn Lwrence' |Sandy, Woman, Voice #2 |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Fish #5, Fish #7 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Lifeguard, Fish #3, Fish #8, Fish #6, Fish #7, Fish #9, Fish #10 |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Scooter, Angel, Fish #4, Vendor #1 |- |'Brad Abrell' |Bubble Buddy |- |'Corky Carroll' |Grubby Grouper |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Directors' |Donna Grillo Gonzales Kris Zimmerman |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Alex Gordon |- |'Executive Assistant' |Jennie Monica |- |'Recording Supervisor' |Krandal Crews |- |'Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'EMR Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'EMR Editor' |Brian Arnold |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer William Reiss Tom Bird |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'"Big Pink Loser" Character Layout' |Soonjin Mooney Zeus Cervas Merriwether Williams Dan Povenmire Tony Craig James Silverman |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Heather Martinez |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'Digital BG Supervisor' |Andrew Brandou |- |'Digital BG Coordinators' |David Wigforss Eric Stanton |- |'Digital BG Assistants' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming Jackie Stewart |- |'Production Coordinators' |Megan Brown June Tedesco |- |'Production Assistants' |Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek Iversen |- |'Sheet Timers' |Julie Murphy Hashiguchi Gordon Kent |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Big Pink Loser" Live Action Sequnces |- |'Director' |Keith Lowry |- |'Storyboard Post Producton' |Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Line Producers' |Jeff Adams David Lynch |- |'Pictures of Animation and Actors' |Dave Concepcion |- |'Subtitles of Avenue |Vincent Price |- |'Grips' |Kelly Ward |- |'Second of Post Office andScreen Shot |George Chialtas Harry Andronis |- |'Puppeteers' |Cameron Baity Seamus Walsh Morgan Hay Mark Caballero |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Wendi McNeese |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Machine Room Engineer' |Michael Petak |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Jeff Adams |- |'Avid Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Picture Editor' |Brad Carow |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Supervising Sound Editors' |Heather Olson Robert Duran |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Erik Wiese Mike Roth |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Holderer Diane Greco |- |'Track Reading' |Warner Bros. |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer Brad Carow |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Dan Aguilar |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |The Post Group Video Hollywood Digital Advantage Audio Hacienda Post |- |'Animation Services' |Wang Films Productions |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks to' |Paramount Pictures Amblin Entertainment Metro Goldwyn Mayer Lolee Aries Paul Tibbitt Walt Disney Pictures |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Brian A. Miller |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 1984, 1985 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits